Without Words Or Memories
by FiveMeterHockeyStick
Summary: Fighting with memories that could be dreams, Roxas finds his world jumbled when he meets a redhead that has plagued his dreams. What wonderful thing could he discover. /AKUROKU truth this is old, bear with me./
1. Chapter 1

"In the next life...Let's meet again."

"Silly...Just because you have a next life..."

I remember those sad words clearly. I remember your face but little by little I'm remembering who you are.

I wake up everyday feeling a pain in my heart whenever I think of you.

I want to see you... Just one more time... Even if its just in a memory.

But everyday its the same old dream. I'm always stunned by those green eyes. Those tear-like marks on your face. Please... Let me see you again. I want to know who you are again.

"Maybe sometime in the future..."

"We'll meet again."

"In a pleasent memory."

But I want to meet you now...Not in my dreams or memories anymore...

"Still don't remember me Roxas? I guess the Roxas I knew is long gone... Fine. I see how it is."

I don't understand...I've always been myself haven't I? Wait! Don't go! I want to remember your name again! Don't go...

"Huh...You still don't remember anything... You're the one that left. Not me. I give up..."

...But I really do want to see you again... Don't give up on me now...

"Ha, maybe when you remember me, I'll think about it."

I want to remember, remember everything! Don't go, I want to know your name again!

"I've told you my name, so many times, and you still haven't...got it memorized."

Roxas sat bolt up right, panting, clutching his sheets tightly in his hands. Was he really talking to that memory, or was it apart of his dream?

"Got it memorized?" The words floated around in Roxas' head as he got up to get dresses for the day. "Let's meet again...in the next life." Everything the memory had said and he still wanted to hear more. He felt half overwhelemed, like he was unreal. It made him sway.

"I'll be waiting...but why haven't you come yet?" Roxas sighed as he looked out his apartment window. "I guess I'll have to sleep on it." He said, heading out to the kitchen to get a bite to eat before he had to go drag his twin brother out of bed for school.

"Come on, time to get up." Roxas said, flicking on the light.

All he got was a groan from the boy and. "Five more minutes."

"Sora, you don't have five minutes, I guess if your that out of it you can just stay here till your ready. Then I can show Riku those lovely baby pictures of you that I promised him." Roxas smirked, leaving the brunette's room, know that the clattering sound behind him was that of Sora getting ready as fast as humanly possible.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Once on school grounds, Sora sprinted up to the silver haired boy that he had crushed on since god knows when. All smiles and giggles as he struck up a converstaion, doing most of the talking, as Riku liked to keep quiet and let the boy do all the talking he'd like.

Roxas walked over like a normal person, bumping into to someone as he had moved some hair out of his face.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I wasn't looking where...I was going..." Roxas' breath caught in his throat as his azure eyes were captured by emarld of the taller boy in front of him, his gem like eyes narrowed down at the blond.

"That's for sure, blondie, jeez." The red head said, irritated, though it seemed not with Roxas, for he was looking about. "Don't let it happen again, got that memorized?"

"I-I-...I" Roxas felt like he was having a panic attack. "I've got it memorized." Is all he could force out.

The red head looked back down at the blond, who gulped, and smirked. "What's your name, kid?"

Roxas' heart sank, this guy had no idea that Roxas dreamt of him every night, that he held so tight to that memory that he had of him. Maybe he was just going crazy after all, wouldn't that be more pleasnt?

"Hey, I asked you a question there, blond stuff."

"Roxas, my name is R-Roxas." Roxas said, swallowing hard a lump in his throat.

"Roxas huh?" The older boy said thoughtfully, looking like he knew the name for some reason, infalting Roxas' hopes. But the boy just shrugged. "The name's," The boy said, pointing to himself, this was the moment Roxas had been waiting for! His heart started pounding wildly and his breath quickened without his notice. "Axel, A-X-E-L, got it memorized?" Axel said, leaning in closer, his smirk looking playful.

Roxas clutched his chest, something felt like it snapped, everything went black.

~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

"Roxas huh?" The older boy said thoughtfully, looking like he knew the name for some reason, infalting Roxas' hopes. But the boy just shrugged. "The name's," The boy said, pointing to himself, this was the moment Roxas had been waiting for! His heart started pounding wildly and his breath quickened without his notice. "Axel, A-X-E-L, got it memorized?" Axel said, leaning in closer, his smirk looking playful.

Roxas clutched his chest, something felt like it snapped, everything went black.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Roxas sprang up in his bed. He looked about wildly, wasn't he at school? And...And Axel? What happened to him? How did he get home? Oh please no! Roxas thought, burying his face in his hands. Not another dream...Roxas looked up at his wall in front of him. But wait...even if it was...he remembered his name, Axel got it memorized?

Roxas smiled. "Axel..." He breathed, he jumped out of his bed, leaping over to his desk, pulling out a note book. "I will never let myself forget again." He said, writing down the name.

The house was quiet and he was getting bored and since he had nothing else to do, he kept writing Axel's name over and over and over again until his notebook looked like a girl's note book with her boyfriends name written everywhere.

"ROXAS!" He heard his brother enter the house, dropping his things and dashing into Roxas' room, and glomping him out of his chair.

"I was so worried!" Sora whined loudly, huggling the bejeuas out of the blond.

"What for?" Roxas said in attempts to remove his younger twin.

"What do you mean what for! You passed out for no reason!" Sora declared.

"I did...?" So it wasn't a dream? But then...Axel? "How did I get home?"

"That red head guy drove you here, I gave him the directions, he was the only one around that could carry you, I'm just to tiny! I'm so sorry!" Sora cried into Roxas' shirt.

"Shhh, it's okay, Sora, don't worry so much, I'm fine." Roxas comforted.

"Kay." Sora sniffed, and looked down, noticing the note book that had fallen with them. "What's this?" He said, picking it up. "Who's Axel?"

Roxas' face flushed as he snatched it away. "Nobody." Roxas felt himself pluse at the word. How strange...

Sora grinned. "Ohhh, really?" He giggled. "He's like your crush or something?"

"N-No!" Roxas stuttered, shoving the book under something to keep it from Sora.

"I think you looooooove him!" Sora laughed.

"Maybe you should shut up, or I'm gonna tell Riku you looooooooooove him." Roxas threatened, standing up, setting his chair up right.

Sora sqeuaked horrified and fell silent. "Good, now get out of my room." Roxas said, standing at his door, Sora jumped up and ran out.

"YOUR SO MEAN!" Sora cried.

"I know." Roxas said shutting the door, walked over to his bed and collapsed on his bed, sleep instantly taking him.

"Orgaization XIII's number 13 Roxas the Keyblade Wielder."

Me?...I can't wield anything...why me?

"Still asking that? No wonder you can't remember anything..."

I REMEMBER YOU! I do, I really do...Axel...

"Number 8, Axel Flurry of Dancing Flames..."

Axel...Axel...Axel...

"Axel..." Roxas murmured in his sleep, a soft smile playing across the blond's lips. Sora for once was up before his brother, was sitting on the bed, grinning down at his twin.

"Not a crush my ass, I'm gonna leave this Axel guy a little hint then, this is payback for almost exposing me to Riku, big Brother." Sora said aloud, jumping off the bed as Roxas stirred and ran out of the room giggling.

Once more on the school grounds, Sora ran off as usual, and Roxas took his time after. He was looking around for any sign of that firey red hair or striking eyes, to have them set on him once more, is all he wished...

"Roxas...Roxas...ROXAS!" A female yelled in the blond's ear.

"AHH! What!" Roxas cried, covering his now damaged ears.

"I was calling you, for like, three minutes." Kairi said, folding her arms, quite irritated to be ignored. It was one of her peves, always had to have someone's atteition.

"What do you want, Kairi?" Roxas asked annoyed.

"I was just trying to ask you, what you were looking around for?"

"Oh...I was looking for that guy who took me home yesterday, I wanted thank him..." Roxas didn't know why, but he felt his face flare up and he looked else where to hide it from her.

"Axel? Jeez, that guy's a nut case, it's better to just stay clear from the guy."

"DON'T CALL HIM THAT!" Roxas snapped, suddenly over taken with boiling anger when she such horrible things about his Axel. ...His Axel? That's crazy...his friend...were they friends?...They were something, Roxas knew it, dream Axel and this one, they had something...he just didn't know what yet.

"Why so touchy, Rox?" Namine`said, sitting beside the bruntte. "You don't even know the guy...right?"

Roxas took a small breath. "Right...I just...I...gotta go." He said suddenly, seeing a brief flash of red of to the side and followed it around the corner of the building, somewhere no one goes.

Roxas paused at the corner, what was he going to say? He was going to use the thank you excuse...yea...that would do, but...what about after? Roxas clutched the sharp corner of the brick wall, peeking slightly around the corner, all he could manage to see was outragous red spiked hair.

Why was his heart pounding wildly? His breath quickened, but he tried to keep it even so not to hyperventate again. His whole body seemed to pluseate with nervousness. Roxas took a deep breath. Okay...now I just need a push.

Suddenly his wish was granted as someone had shoved him roughly out in view around the corner. Vivid green eyes looked up from lighting up a cigerrte at the blond. A smirked formed on the lips around the cancer stick as recoqistion came to eyes of the smoker.

"Hey there, Roxie." He said, blowing smoke in the younger boys direction. "Come to fall at a my feet again?" He teased.

"N-No...I-I just w-wanted to say th-thank you...for taking me home." Roxas felt his cheeks flush in embarrassment.

Axel chuckled. "Oh? Well, now that I KNOW where you live, I can do it next time too, ne?"

Roxas blushed as Axel gave him a somewhat hidden message look.

Roxas began sputtering some sort of nonsense out of nervousness, beginning to hyperventalate.

"Whoa, whoa..." Axel said, casting his burning stick aside and stepping on it as he made his way over to Roxas, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder, making it only worse as his freaking out only furthered. "I was just kidding, kid. You need to calm down."

Roxas nodded feverishly, not doing so though. It didn't help when Axel pushed the blond's back against the building wall, placing his other hand on the boy's vacent shoulder.

Roxas' chest began to rise and fall quite noticably, staring up at the green eyes that pentraited him, he didn't dare look away from them. He saw a smirk form from the corner of his eye.

"Why are you so damn nervous? Not good with people or something?" Why was he leaning closer? Were their bodies almost touching? Oh God...why?

"I...I-I don't know why..." Roxas choked. "Why...don't...you remember..." Roxas just blurted it out, he didn't even have it on mind, maybe the other Roxas was talking...to this Axel, trying to reach the other one...

Confusion clouded those clear pools of green. "Remember? Rememeber what?"

Roxas couldn't breath, he fought for air, he couldn't do it. "I...I mean~mkdadlkj d~." Roxas' eyes fell shut as his heart just couldn't take the strain.

"Ah, jeez, not again." Axel said holding up the now limp Roxas. "You got to stop doing this on me, kid."


	3. Chapter 3

Roxas couldn't breath, he fought for air, he couldn't do it. "I...I mean~mkdadlkj d~." Roxas' eyes fell shut as his heart just couldn't take the strain.

"Ah, jeez, not again." Axel said holding up the now limp Roxas. "You got to stop doing this on me, kid." He gathered the blond up in his arms, carrying him bridal style to the parking lot to his fire red Mustang convertable.

He set up Roxas in the passager seat and took off and half way away from the school, he forgot the way to the kid's house. Oh well, guess it can't be helped. He smirked over at the sleeping blond.

Roxas woke softly for once in a long time. He snuggled into the pillow, taking a deep breath of an unfamiliar yet oh so familiar scent. He opened his eyes to a bright red pillow, he sat up in black and red blankets that were not his own.

"Oh, so you're finally awake." A deep melody of a voice said. Roxas looked over at the owner, not smoking this time, and leaning in the door frame.

"Where am I?" Roxas asked, he pulled up the covers as he noticed he lacked his shirt.

"My house. Oh and you lost that on your own, no worries, I didn't molest you either." Axel said smirking, as if saying he could have if he wanted to.

Roxas found his shirt under the blankets and pulled it back on, feeling so exposed in front of Axel with out it.

Axel walked behind Roxas as he was doing this, silently, surprisingly with the boots he was wearing. He sat down, scaring Roxas half to death, causing him to jump backwards, which was onto Axel, causing them to both end up on the floor. Roxas sparwled all over Axel.

Roxas looked down nervously at Axel, frightened almost. Axel just smirked and snaked his arms around Roxas, pulling him down closer and keeping him in place.

"You only needed to ask." Axel mused. One of his hands finding it's way to the back of Roxas' neck, pulling him down.

Roxas felt his eyes shut, his whole body becoming warm and a small small smile played across his lips before they were met by another. He didn't think, it was like he didn't have to, he kissed back, pushing into it.

Axel didn't seem surprised to Roxas, for he didn't change anything, he kept on kissing Roxas like they had always done so, when they only met yesterday.

Axel's hand that held around Roxas slid down, grabbing Roxas' firm little tush, making the boy gasp in surprise, but other then that didn't seem to mind the touching, he was lost. Axel paused, but only for a moment, going on. He hadn't expected that, nor for the brat to kiss back, but hey, he was cute, Axel's type, so what the hell?

Axel finally pulled back, panting for air. Roxas was also breathing heavily, staring at Axel's parted lips as they took in deep breaths. He wanted more, but didn't know why, like he only half remembered this feeling. He knew that Axel didn't know anything about the life they must have lived long ago in another world, maybe, but Roxas didn't care about memories right now, he only wanted to be with Axel.

"Why..." Roxas murmured, gaining Axel's attention. "Why did you do that..." Roxas said, looking away, blushing.

"Why'd you kiss back, ne, kid?" Axel said, sitting up, making Roxas slid into the red head's lap. "I don't know why, just felt like it, don't read in to it, that wouldn't be wise." Axel said, pushing the boy off and standing up. "When your ready to go, I'll be down stairs." Axel said, not looking at the blond.

Roxas felt completely numb, like he was frozen on the inside, he could feel tears well up in his eyes but not one emotion accompanied them. This feeling is all to familiar.

Jeez, your even more heartless then I used to be. Axel ignored the voice in his head, like he's been doing since it showed up. What the hell is your problem, kid? Don't find blondie hot enough for your firey tastes?

"Oh...shut up." Axel mumbled aloud, entering the kitchen.

Oh, so you CAN hear me? Good, cause I'm going to fill you in on your real life, and your going to listen weather you like it or not.

The voice went quiet though, despite it's words. Axel didn't mind, he was so very tried of his crazy thoughts that weren't his own, and dreaming of memories he's never lived, loving someone he's never met...

Roxas crept down stairs, trying to be as quiet as possible, he wanted to just disappear. He snuck to the front door, all intentions on just bolting once outside, he'd find his way home eventually right?

"Hey, blond stuff." A deep voice said right behind him, causing him to jump.

"I...I I" Roxas stuttered, turning to face the red head looking down at him, he froze in place at the stare.

"Where do you think you're goin?" Axel said, raising a brow.

"Home." Roxas said, trying to compose a serious face.

"Oh? All by yourself? At this hour?" Axel said, looking at a watch that he had on.

"What? What are you talking about, it...it couldn't that late..." Roxas said, thinking the red head was just trying to trick him.

"Check for yourself." Axel held out the watch so Roxas could see, Roxas' heart sank, it would be dark out by now, and he would never make it home alive.

"Come on, I'll give you a ride, like the nice guy I am." Axel said, grabbing Roxas' hand and tugging him out the door before he could protest. "You're gonna have to tell me where to head, cause I forgot the way, that kid doesn't give very good directions. It's a miracle in it's own that I found it the first time."

Roxas blushed as thought came to him. "You're the one who put me in bed, right?"

Axel looked back at the blond in tow. "Yea, helpful that you have your name on your door like a little kid." He smirked and placed Roxas in the passenger side and sliding in to the driver's seat. Roxas blushed in embarrassment.

The ride home only consisted of the radio and Roxas quietly giving directions to Axel. Once home, Roxas planned on just jumping out before it stopped, maybe if he was lucky, he would make it alive. But would not be the case, for Axel had noticed the blond trying unfasten his seat belt as they neared the houses and had to hold Roxas' hand that was over the seat belt button until they reached the house that Roxas said was his.

"Now I'm hurt, do you not like my company that much?" Axel teased as he got out of the car along with Roxas.

"W-What are you doing?" Roxas asked shocked, almost frightened again.

"I'm going with you, in case your parents wondered where you've been for so long." Axel said, walking straight up to the door, knocking on it.

"ROXAS!" A voice screamed from inside.

"See, they missed ya." Axel smirked back at the frozen Roxas. Roxas blinked, shook his head and went up to the door, standing next to Axel as the door flew open. Oh thank god they had a nice soft grassy lawn.

He was glomped right on to the green cushion by the hyperactive little brunette that he called his twin brother. "I WAS SO WORRIED! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL OR SOMETHING! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!" Sora sobbed in to Roxas' shirt.

"Calm down, Sora. I passed out again is all."

"IS ALL!" Sora snapped. "IS ALL! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN HURT OR KIDDNAPPED OR KILLED!" The brunette shouted, shaking the blond senseless.

"Sora! Lower your voice, your killing my ears." Roxas said, sitting up with the boy in his lap. "I'm fine, trust me...Next time, I promise to pass out on you, kay?"

Sora sniffed at the joke, wiping away his tears. "Promise?"

"Promise." Roxas grinned at his brother, who grinned back.

"So...you are...what? Blondie's love toy or what?" Axel asked boredly from where he stood, but you could tell there was hint of jealousy in his tone and eyes, and there was laughing in his head.

"WHAT!" Sora sqeaked. "I AM HIS TWIN BROTHER, SICKO!" Sora jumped up off Roxas, shivering in disgust.

Roxas stood up, patting Sora on the shoulder. "It's alright, he's just like that." He said, smirking at Axel. "He loves causing trouble."

"Damn straight." Axel smirked back.


	4. Chapter 4

Sora glared at the red head, which was returned. "Who are you?" Sora asked, pulling at Roxas as if to protect him.

"Oh, did you forget me already? I'm hurt." Axel said sarcastically. "I'm the one who took Roxie home the first time he fainted, and then again today, except...I forgot the directions."

Sora seemed to clam down but still didn't seem satified. Axel rolled his eyes. "The name's Axel, got it memorized?"

Sora, from Roxas point of view, seemed to have choked on air. "Y-You're Axel?" Sora choked out, shocked or something, looking back at his twin surprised. I had no idea he was in to bad boys!

"Yea...do you know of me or something? Or are you just a bad stalker?"

"I AM NOT A STALKER!" Sora barked, glaring again. "I...kinda know of you..." He said, smirking back at Roxas, whom blushed darkly and lowered his head to hide his face.

"Aww, Roxie, you talkin' about me?" Axel teased, pulling Roxas out from behind Sora and hugging the bejeseus out of the boy.

"Axel...can't...breath..." Roxas struggled to say.

Axel released the boy and leaned down, bringing his face thisclose to Roxas', causing the boy's face to gain a red that nearly rivaled Axel's hair.

"Oh, get a room." Sora groaned disgusted.

"Maybe..." Axel said lowly so only Roxas heard him, causing him to gain even more shades to his face. "Calm down, Roxy baby, you're gonna pass out again at this rate." He teased, pulling his face away.

"I'm gonna go yack now..." Sora said, going back into the house. Axel smirked, pushing Roxas up against the wall next to the door way.

"Now...where were we?" He purred, leaning in close again, inchs away from Roxas now.

"Hello, boys." Axel froze as Roxas' father walked up the walk way, shuffling through some mail. "Finish up you two, Roxas needs to get his homework done..." He trailed off as he disappeared into the house.

Axel had turned, watching Roxas' father walk away out of sight, blinking oh so very confused on what just happened. "What...the...?"

"My...parents...are really open minded..." Roxas mumbled, it was so weird to him as well. He never knew where they stood on that subject till Sora came out to them, though, he hadn't meant to.

It was a while back actually, Roxas was in the living room sitting on the couch, finishing up his homework while his parents were sitting in at the dinning room table doing bills and work as such. The two rooms not being far from each other, but blocked by a wall and door so you couldn't really see into either all that well. Sora was up stairs when he discovered his true feelings for Riku as they were talking online or some nonsense, Roxas never really asked.

The brunette came flying down the stairs like a brown blurr, not touching the ground in the blond's opinion, though it seemed unlikely. He jumped right on to Roxas' lap, gripping his shoulders tightly, looking bewildered.

"Sor~" Roxas had began, he loved Sora as much a twin can, but dammit, he did not like it when Sora was all hyped up and jumped on him all the time, even they needed to know bounds of personal space.

"ROXAS! I THINK I'M IN LOVE WITH RIKU! I THINK I'M GAY!" Sora cried, shaking the boy, not noticing his parents basically behind him.

Roxas froze, he didn't care about what the brunette said, he had his supiscions about this as of late the way Sora was acting around the platinium blond recently. But he stared over Sora's shoulder looking at his parents frightened as they had turned towards the two. Roxas didn't know how they would react, what if they were against it? Big time? What if they disowned Sora? Threw him out on the street? Or take him some where to have some crap experements done to him to see why he "thought" he was this why like Roxas had heard had happened to other people. He couldn't stand the brunette some times, but he loved him and would never let them take Sora away from him!

He gripped Sora's wrist depsreately, fright very vivid in his eyes as he looked up at the boy on him. Roxas would never let him go, never. Sora noticed the look and turned around when Roxas looked at his parents again. Sora's eyes widened in horror.

Roxas suddenly pulled Sora into a tight embrace. "That's great Sora!" He choked, trying to not to voice the tears that were building up. "I won't let them take you." He whispered, knowing what was going through the frightened boy's mind. Roxas would say he was gay too if that were the case, he would leave with Sora, he would never leave the boy's side, ever.

"That really is, Sora, good for you." Their dad smiled. Both boys stared, shocked.

"Yea, Riku is such a good boy." Their mother beamed. "You found a real catch there." She laughed lightly.

"You know, your cousin Cloud just found the nicest boy, he says he's really head over heels." They both laughed heartily.

The boys just kept on staring...they were so...accepting...a little too much. It wasn't normal.

Sora never thought to much on these sorts of things though, he really should have been the blond. "Cousin Cloud is gay?" He turned to Roxas to whisper, still stuck in it.

"I...guess so."

Back in the present, Roxas shook his head of his memories and looked up at soft shining eyes, a cat like smirk and wildly spiked red hair. "You're so cute when you're all spacy, Roxy." Axel purred, nuzzling the boy.

"G-Get off...I got homework..." He tried to sound convincing, but how convincing can you sound about wanting to do homework?

"It can wait, can't it?" Axel said, his eyes boring into blue skies.

"I thought...you didn't like me..." Roxas huffed, looking away, pouting.

"I never said that." He purred in Roxas' ear that was exposed to him, damn, he found the blond's spot, that one spot that could just melt him.

"B-B-But yo-you to-ld me not to re-ead in-into..." He could barely form words let alone thoughts.

"Yea...well...You just kept interesting me." He said, his tongue darting out to tease the soft shell of Roxas' ear. Roxas couldn't help but moan lightly. He bit his lip immediately after wards. "That was such a pretty sound."

"Fuck off." Roxas said, trying to be cold.

"You tell me this so many times, but I know you never mean it." Axel teased, kissing the blond's cheek.

"And you try and butter me up with kisses every time I do!" Roxas snapped, then paused...wait...what? He's never done that, or said that...was...it the other Axel and Roxas again? He looked over at Axel, he held the same confused expression, but it went away quickly.

"It works, doesn't it?" He smirked, it was defiantly the outer Axel, Roxas could tell, but he was playing along, he supposed.

"No...not every time." Roxas looked down, trying to hide a blush that came over his cheeks as a rather...uh...dirty... memory decided to play across his mind. They were defiantly more then friends.

"Hello boys." A cheery voice said behind Axel, he turned around, detaching himself from the blond, who slipped out to stand beside the red head instead of being trapped by him.

"Hey mom." Roxas said, hiding his flushed face.

"Hello, ma'am." Axel said politely, it was such a nice act, Roxas would have bought it, that is, if he didn't know Axel.

"Hello, Roxas, who's your," She gave that motherly laugh, knowing they were more then just, "friend?" She smiled, Axel looked back between the mother and son, so that's where that smile came from.

"He's~"

"I'm Axel, nice to meet you!" He said enusatsically, cutting off whatever Roxas planned to say. Axel held out a hand, which was taken, but went unshook as Axel kissed the back of it, such a gentlemen. Roxas wanted to gag at the ploy.

"Oh my, such a gentlemen!" Lora laughed, smiling brightly. "Not many left like you, Axel." She said as her hand was returned to her. She let out a girlish giggle as Axel gave her a devoir smile.

"Thank you." Axel returned an angelic smile, Roxas could have choked, if he had anything to do so on, not able to choke on air as skillfully as his brother.

"Hey mom!" Sora's voice rang out from the house. "Is it okay if Riku has dinner with us!" He called.

"Of course, hello Riku dear." Lora smiled at the platinum blond that was in the brunette's tow as they were racing back up stairs. He waved as he had no time to return the greeting. Lora turned back to her eldest son, by ten minutes, it so counts, and smiled, tucking her dark brown hair behind her ear. "Would you being joining us as well, Axel?"

"He's n~" Roxas tried once more, but failed.

"I would be honored." He beamed, winking down at the blushing blond.

Lora laughed again, motherly knowing, yet still not actually knowing. "Well, come on in boys." She stepped into the house with the groricies she had been carrying to the kitchen.

"Come on, Roxy baby, I can't wait to meet your family." Axel said teasingly, wrapping his arm around the boy's shoulder, leading him inside closing the door behind him.

"God, shut up." Roxas mumbled, shrugging him off, following his disappeared mother.

"Oh is he now?" His father said, as he and his mother were leaning over the middle of the kitchen counter, talking. He smiled at the sight of his son. "Hello there Roxas." He said, looking over to the red head. "Axel." He nodded his greeting.

"Hello sir." The parents exchanged a look, Roxas could tell what was going on in there minds, Lora must have told his father that Axel was the perfect gentlemen, her eyes shined with, See? Didn't I tell you?

"We'll be in my room, call us for dinner." Roxas said, grabbing Axel's hand, ignoring the smirk he was hiding from Roxas' parents, about to drag and chew out the red head for basically inviting himself over, which wasn't entirely true...

"Roxas." His father said, getting his attention, motioning him over to the older blond. Roxas dropped Axel's hand and went over to his father. "Keep the door open." He said lowly.

"Oh, god, Dad!" Roxas groaned, disturbed and disgusted. He ran back over to Axel, dragging him.

"See ya~Whoa!" Axel said, as he was jerked out of the room. "Slow down." He said, he sounded like he bumped into a couch, but he laughed. "You're the worst tourguide, Roxy~!" His laughter lingered as they got up to Roxas' room.

"I have a good feeling about Axel." Lora said, starting to put things away so she could start to make dinner.

"He's a good kid, I can tell, that's just what Roxas needs." John agreed.


	5. Chapter 5

"See ya~Whoa!" Axel said, as he was jerked out of the room. "Slow down." He said, he sounded like he bumped into a couch, but he laughed. "You're the worst tourguide, Roxy~!" His laughter lingered as they got up to Roxas' room.

"I have a good feeling about Axel." Lora said, starting to put things away so she could start to make dinner.

"He's a good kid, I can tell, that's just what Roxas needs." John agreed.

~Roxas' room~

"Hehe, he said keep the door open, Roxy-poo." Axel giggled as Roxas was about to shut the door, but sighed and left it open.

"I don't know what he thinks is going to happen." He huffed.

"Oh you know, kinky things happen behind locked doors." Axel purred, plopping down on Roxas' checkered bedspread. "Oh, comfy!" He beamed, boucing up and down, making it squeak.

"Stop it!" Roxas snapped, covering his ears, though it wasn't loud. Bad thoughts, bad thoughts, bad thoughts! He couldn't help it, damn his teenage hormones!

"What the hell are you doi~" Sora stopped short in his speech, having Riku in tow by the hand once more, how the boy didn't know Sora was head over heels for him, no one could fathom. "What are you doing here?" Sora said lowly, pointing at the red head on his twin's bed.

"Hanging out, but more to the point, sitting and breathing, you?" Axel grinned.

"You are such a smart ass." Roxas said, throwing a pillow in his face. "He's staying for dinner, he basically invited himself." He growled at the sparkling green eyes that were watching his every movement.

"I did not, your lovely mother did. I see where that dazzling smile came from, but you wear that scowl to much, Roxy baby."

"Stop calling me that!" Roxas snapped.

"Reooow." Sora said. "Looks like the furs about to fly, come on Riku, back to kicking your ass at Final Fantasy VII!" Riku waved as he was jerked away to the room next to Roxas'.

Roxas sighed, oh the stress, it burned. He rubbed the back of his neck; he just noticed the ache in it. He jumped slightly as his hands were pushed away and another took it's place, rubbing at the tight muscles. His eyes flicked over to the red head, eyes gleaming with something the blond couldn't read.

"What are~" He moaned lightly as Axel began to massage his shoulders.

"Just loosening you up, you're so tense, baby." He purred in Roxas' ear pressing his lips to said ear, earning another moan. Roxas could feel as a smirk form. "Keep making sounds like that, and your daddy will think you didn't do as he asked."

"B-Bastard." Roxas muttered, not even sounding like he meant it. "It's your fault." He sighed, Axel had magical hands, his stress just melted off of him.

"True...maybe we should close the door?" Axel raised a brow at the blond questioning.

"Che, no way, prev." Roxas pulled away, his body tingling all over. "You've got to stop doing that."

"Doing what?" Axel asked innocently, backing the blond into a corner where they couldn't be seen from the door.

"That." Roxas bit his lip as hot breath coasted over his ear once more. "God..." He sighed as Axel nipped at it. "Stop it..." He pushed at Axel weakly, he was mush.

"But you like it." Axel licked at the reddening mark he had left.

Roxas mewled, shaking his head, trying to distance himself from Axel. "Please..." He begged.

Axel pushed off the wall that the blond was trapped against and off of the blond himself, wandering back over to the bed, sitting down on it. Leaving shock on the blond's skin at the loss of heat.

Roxas opened his eyes, not knowing when they had closed, and blinked, he didn't expect Axel to actually listen to him, he half hoped he wouldn't. "You...I don't get you at all."

Axel smirked. "That just adds to my mystery."

"Bastard."

"Thank you!"

Roxas sighed annoyed, calming down now, he began to wonder what to do now.

"BOOYAH!" Both boy's jumped. "Ahahaha! I won! I finally beat you Riku!" The loud brunette's voice rang out through out the house. "You did not let me win! I beat you!" Sora now whined. "I bea~" Then was cut off, shock in the sound he made when he did.

"Crap..." Roxas sighed. "Sora is such a sore winner, I'll be right back." Roxas said, walking out of the room, being the peace maker in these sorts of situations...usually.

Roxas stopped dead in his tracks, he wanted to look away, but he just couldn't. Like a train wreak, you couldn't tear your eyes away. He shook, mouth wide open and twisted in disturbance. His stomach wrenching in all directions all at once.

"Roxy, you okay? You look like you've seen..." Axel trailed off. "Yea, like you saw that." He laughed, looking at the scene before him. Riku was on top of Sora, whom was on his back arms around Riku's neck, kissing the major crap out of the brunette, game controllers forgotten under them, Super Smash flickering on the TV screen.

"OH MY GOD! MY EYESSSSSSSSSSSS!" Roxas suddenly brusted out, covering his eyes, running back out of the room. "MY EYES!"


	6. Chapter 6

Roxas couldn't breath, he fought for air, he couldn't do it. "I...I mean~mkdadlkj d~." Roxas' eyes fell shut as his heart just couldn't take the strain.

"Ah, jeez, not again." Axel said holding up the now limp Roxas. "You got to stop doing this on me, kid." He gathered the blond up in his arms, carrying him bridal style to the parking lot to his fire red Mustang convertable.

He set up Roxas in the passager seat and took off and half way away from the school, he forgot the way to the kid's house. Oh well, guess it can't be helped. He smirked over at the sleeping blond.

Roxas woke softly for once in a long time. He snuggled into the pillow, taking a deep breath of an unfamiliar yet oh so familiar scent. He opened his eyes to a bright red pillow, he sat up in black and red blankets that were not his own.

"Oh, so you're finally awake." A deep melody of a voice said. Roxas looked over at the owner, not smoking this time, and leaning in the door frame.

"Where am I?" Roxas asked, he pulled up the covers as he noticed he lacked his shirt.

"My house. Oh and you lost that on your own, no worries, I didn't molest you either." Axel said smirking, as if saying he could have if he wanted to.

Roxas found his shirt under the blankets and pulled it back on, feeling so exposed in front of Axel with out it.

Axel walked behind Roxas as he was doing this, silently, surprisingly with the boots he was wearing. He sat down, scaring Roxas half to death, causing him to jump backwards, which was onto Axel, causing them to both end up on the floor. Roxas sparwled all over Axel.

Roxas looked down nervously at Axel, frightened almost. Axel just smirked and snaked his arms around Roxas, pulling him down closer and keeping him in place.

"You only needed to ask." Axel mused. One of his hands finding it's way to the back of Roxas' neck, pulling him down.

Roxas felt his eyes shut, his whole body becoming warm and a small small smile played across his lips before they were met by another. He didn't think, it was like he didn't have to, he kissed back, pushing into it.

Axel didn't seem surprised to Roxas, for he didn't change anything, he kept on kissing Roxas like they had always done so, when they only met yesterday.

Axel's hand that held around Roxas slid down, grabbing Roxas' firm little tush, making the boy gasp in surprise, but other then that didn't seem to mind the touching, he was lost. Axel paused, but only for a moment, going on. He hadn't expected that, nor for the brat to kiss back, but hey, he was cute, Axel's type, so what the hell?

Axel finally pulled back, panting for air. Roxas was also breathing heavily, staring at Axel's parted lips as they took in deep breaths. He wanted more, but didn't know why, like he only half remembered this feeling. He knew that Axel didn't know anything about the life they must have lived long ago in another world, maybe, but Roxas didn't care about memories right now, he only wanted to be with Axel.

"Why..." Roxas murmured, gaining Axel's attention. "Why did you do that..." Roxas said, looking away, blushing.

"Why'd you kiss back, ne, kid?" Axel said, sitting up, making Roxas slid into the red head's lap. "I don't know why, just felt like it, don't read in to it, that wouldn't be wise." Axel said, pushing the boy off and standing up. "When your ready to go, I'll be down stairs." Axel said, not looking at the blond.

Roxas felt completely numb, like he was frozen on the inside, he could feel tears well up in his eyes but not one emotion accompanied them. This feeling is all to familiar.

Jeez, your even more heartless then I used to be. Axel ignored the voice in his head, like he's been doing since it showed up. What the hell is your problem, kid? Don't find blondie hot enough for your firey tastes?

"Oh...shut up." Axel mumbled aloud, entering the kitchen.

Oh, so you CAN hear me? Good, cause I'm going to fill you in on your real life, and your going to listen weather you like it or not.

The voice went quiet though, despite it's words. Axel didn't mind, he was so very tried of his crazy thoughts that weren't his own, and dreaming of memories he's never lived, loving someone he's never met...

Roxas crept down stairs, trying to be as quiet as possible, he wanted to just disappear. He snuck to the front door, all intentions on just bolting once outside, he'd find his way home eventually right?

"Hey, blond stuff." A deep voice said right behind him, causing him to jump.

"I...I I" Roxas stuttered, turning to face the red head looking down at him, he froze in place at the stare.

"Where do you think you're goin?" Axel said, raising a brow.

"Home." Roxas said, trying to compose a serious face.

"Oh? All by yourself? At this hour?" Axel said, looking at a watch that he had on.

"What? What are you talking about, it...it couldn't that late..." Roxas said, thinking the red head was just trying to trick him.

"Check for yourself." Axel held out the watch so Roxas could see, Roxas' heart sank, it would be dark out by now, and he would never make it home alive.

"Come on, I'll give you a ride, like the nice guy I am." Axel said, grabbing Roxas' hand and tugging him out the door before he could protest. "You're gonna have to tell me where to head, cause I forgot the way, that kid doesn't give very good directions. It's a miracle in it's own that I found it the first time."

Roxas blushed as thought came to him. "You're the one who put me in bed, right?"

Axel looked back at the blond in tow. "Yea, helpful that you have your name on your door like a little kid." He smirked and placed Roxas in the passenger side and sliding in to the driver's seat. Roxas blushed in embarrassment.

The ride home only consisted of the radio and Roxas quietly giving directions to Axel. Once home, Roxas planned on just jumping out before it stopped, maybe if he was lucky, he would make it alive. But would not be the case, for Axel had noticed the blond trying unfasten his seat belt as they neared the houses and had to hold Roxas' hand that was over the seat belt button until they reached the house that Roxas said was his.

"Now I'm hurt, do you not like my company that much?" Axel teased as he got out of the car along with Roxas.

"W-What are you doing?" Roxas asked shocked, almost frightened again.

"I'm going with you, in case your parents wondered where you've been for so long." Axel said, walking straight up to the door, knocking on it.

"ROXAS!" A voice screamed from inside.

"See, they missed ya." Axel smirked back at the frozen Roxas. Roxas blinked, shook his head and went up to the door, standing next to Axel as the door flew open. Oh thank god they had a nice soft grassy lawn.

He was glomped right on to the green cushion by the hyperactive little brunette that he called his twin brother. "I WAS SO WORRIED! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL OR SOMETHING! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!" Sora sobbed in to Roxas' shirt.

"Calm down, Sora. I passed out again is all."

"IS ALL!" Sora snapped. "IS ALL! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN HURT OR KIDDNAPPED OR KILLED!" The brunette shouted, shaking the blond senseless.

"Sora! Lower your voice, your killing my ears." Roxas said, sitting up with the boy in his lap. "I'm fine, trust me...Next time, I promise to pass out on you, kay?"

Sora sniffed at the joke, wiping away his tears. "Promise?"

"Promise." Roxas grinned at his brother, who grinned back.

"So...you are...what? Blondie's love toy or what?" Axel asked boredly from where he stood, but you could tell there was hint of jealousy in his tone and eyes, and there was laughing in his head.

"WHAT!" Sora sqeaked. "I AM HIS TWIN BROTHER, SICKO!" Sora jumped up off Roxas, shivering in disgust.

Roxas stood up, patting Sora on the shoulder. "It's alright, he's just like that." He said, smirking at Axel. "He loves causing trouble."

"Damn straight." Axel smirked back.


	7. Chapter 7

"Shit." Axel cursed, sitting up on the blond, shutting off the alarm on his watch. "It's close to curfew." He said to himself under his breath. He looked back down at the blond who had drew his arms to his chest as if to protect himself, looking soooooooooooooooooooo delectable to the red head. "Sorry, babe, I gotta go." He sighed, pulling a card out of his back pocket, and leaning back over the blond, planting a long tanitlizing kiss on the boy's pink lips, slipping the card into the boy's front pocket without notice.

Roxas was shocked back into reality as the red head jumped off of him, Roxas sat up quickly, feeling dizzy when doing so. He looked up at Axel as he had gotten to the front door open, staulting his farwell.

"See ya, blond stuff." He winked and waved his good byes the other two, who had stopped as well when the beeping occured. "I'll find you later." Axel promised and disappeared out the door.

Roxas scramble up to his feet, wreaching the door open, but the red was a just disappearing around a corner as he reached the crub. It all went to fast, it ended to fast, he was gone to fast. Roxas felt betrayed and abondoned.

You have no right to feel that way. A voice sounding much like his own echoed in his head. 'Conuinconce?', was Roxas' first thought. You left him first...and you left no promise of seeing him again, this is a small taste of our own medicene.

"Our own medicne?" Roxas said aloud to no one. "W-Who are you?" He looked around to see if anyone was speaking to him.

I would be your past, nice to meet you. The voice was rather chilly, unlike Roxas was now. I'm going let you remember some lovely things... But the voice stopped, Roxas waited a few more moments at the streets egde before deciding he was having a moment of insanity and returned to the house, that now lacked the seen perence of Sora and Riku. Roxas shuttered, trying not to think about what they could be off doing right now.

He ran up the stairs two at a time, deteriminded to get to his sound proof room so he could just dive into his bed and sleep this day away, that sounded so goooooood. The blond almost half dozed before he reached his door. He jumped into his room, shutting the door, he quickly striped down to his checker boxers and jumped under his covers.

He took a deep breath and a new scent floated up his nose. It smelt warm, if it were possible, and familiar, soooo relaxing...so...Sleep took the boy without mercy.

~~~~~~~~

"Axel..." A cold voice caused the teen to jump slightly.


	8. Chapter 8

Roxas ran up the stairs two at a time, deteriminded to get to his sound proof room so he could just dive into his bed and sleep this day away, that sounded so goooooood. The blond almost half dozed before he reached his door. He jumped into his room, shutting the door, he quickly striped down to his checker boxers and jumped under his covers.

He took a deep breath and a new scent floated up his nose. It smelt warm, if it were possible, and familiar, soooo relaxing...so...Sleep took the boy without mercy.

~~~~~~~~

"Axel..." A cold voice caused the teen to jump slightly.

"Oh, hey Reno." He greeted his older brother, walking to the stairs.

"Where have you been?" Reno said, glaring at the younger red head.

"Out...I'm here before curfew, so whys it matter?" Axel said, taking to the stairs, a hand gripped tightly almost painfully on his arm.

"Where were you?" Reno hissed, glaring sharply at his younger brother.

"I told you, out!" Axel yelled, trying to rip himself away.

"Out where?" The older red head demanding, glaring harshly.

"A friends." Axel muttered, looking away.

"You weren't at Demyx's, I checked, now tell me where you were."

"It was a new friend's place, I stayed for dinner, jeez, you act like I went out murdering people!" He barked, wrenching from his brother grip, dashing up stairs before he could be caught again and locked the door behind him so Reno couldn't bitch at him any more. He was slightly surprised that he didn't hear Reno come up the stairs.

Axel let out a small sigh of irration. He pulled off his clothes and dropped them carelessly to the floor, switched on his alram clock and sat on his bed, staring out the window, unknowingly petting his sheets, wishing Roxas was in them again. He almost feel his heat in them still, he sighed again. 'What's this hold he's got on me all of sudden?' He layed back, folding his hands under his head as he stared up at the ceiling.

Trust me kid, it's not 'all of a sudden'. The voice inside his head echoed.

"Do...you know Roxas?" He wondered how crazy he was really going as he said this aloud.

Yes and no. Your Roxas and MY Roxas are very different, but he is the same on the outside.

"I..really don't know if that answers my question or not."

The voice laughed. Sorry to confuse, but you never let me tell you anything about it. Roxy is our best friend.

"I just met the kid." Axel retorted.

Oh, not true. You know Roxas from a past life, my life.

"Wha...are you saying your me now or something?"

Glad you're catching on. Now, listen to me, you like Roxas right?

"Yea." Axel waited for the voice to go on.

Good, that's a step in the right direction then, I want to see my Roxy again. So in order to do that, you need to know about it, all of it.

"All of what?"

Glad you aske~

The voice did not continue, nor did it respond when Axel called out to it, he sighed even more irrated then before, muttering about going nutz-o before turning over and going to sleep, dreaming about the stragest place, a large white caslte, he felt he hated it, but that was alright, as long as Roxas was there...it was okay...

~~~~~~~~~~~  
The next day started just like every other day, Roxas woke up, got up, went to the bathroom to do what was needed for the day to begin, go back to his room to dress and go next door to wake his brother.

"Gah! MY EYYYYYYYYYYEESSSSSSSSSSSSS~~~~~!" Roxas shrieked, bolting out of his brothers room, upon seeing the silvernette tangled up with the brunette boy in his bed. He didn't even want to know weather or not they were naked or just not wearing shirts to bed, he prayed it would never cross his mind.


	9. Chapter 9

The voice did not continue, nor did it respond when Axel called out to it, he sighed even more irrated then before, muttering about going nutz-o before turning over and going to sleep, dreaming about the stragest place, a large white caslte, he felt he hated it, but that was alright, as long as Roxas was there...it was okay...

~~~~~~~~~~~  
The next day started just like every other day, Roxas woke up, got up, went to the bathroom to do what was needed for the day to begin, go back to his room to dress and go next door to wake his brother.

"Gah! MY EYYYYYYYYYYEESSSSSSSSSSSSS~~~~~!" Roxas shrieked, bolting out of his brothers room, upon seeing the silvernette tangled up with the brunette boy in his bed. He didn't even want to know weather or not they were naked or just not wearing shirts to bed, he prayed it would never cross his mind.

Once again in the bathroom, releasing what he managed to down during dinner the night before into the toliet. It burned his throat throughly, he stood up shakily when he thought he was done, crashing back down when the image came back, making him heave all his stomach had to offer the white porcelin.

"Gah...why me? Why!" He cried to the toliet bowl, who never gave a response. He stood up, clumsily making his way to the sink to wash out the horrid taste left in his mouth with the cool and refreshing water, it was a nice welcome.

"Roxas...that was one heck of a wake up call, are you alright sweetie?" His mother asked from the door way. "Oh! Sweetheart, are you sick?" She rushed in, seeing the mess he had yet to flush. "You poor thing." She cuddled Roxas in her arms very motherly.

"AH...I...uh..." Roxas stuttered out, how could he possible tell her that he found Sora in bed, intmately, with Riku? That was just something you NEVER told your mother.

"Good thing it's Saturday, you go back to sleep, I'll bring you some soup later." She said, letting him go, beaming at her son.

"No, mom, it's okay, really! I...just had sick spell..." Even Roxas thought that sounded lame after he said it. "I'm fine...really." He tried to convince her.

"What's with the yelling, Roxas, you scared me half to death!" Sora cried behind his mother. Moving around her to whine more at his blond twin till he saw the sick that still floated around in the toliet, Roxas reached over and flushed it, good ridence! "Are you okay, Roxas?"

Roxas' only answer was a glare, stupid Sora and Riku, doing...WRONG things for him to walk in on, he could just kick him, but his mother was giving him a questioning look. "I'm fine Sora, come on, I need to have a word with you." He said, dragging the boy out of the bathroom.

"W-What for?" He asked as he was dragged to his bedroom door, that was until Roxas changed his mind and jerked him to blond's room instead. Once inside, the door was closed and Sora was seated firmly on the made up bed. "What's going on Roxas...?"

"That's what I wanna know!" Roxas sat down in his desk chair and faced Sora, crossing his arms over his chest looking fixatied on his younger brother. "What is going on now between you and Riku?"

Sora sputtered, blushing darkly. "W-W-What do you c-care?"

Roxas narrowed his eyes. "Because you're my brother, I don't anything bad to happen to you, ever. Now, are you going out now, or is he just using you?"

"Riku would never~"

"Not what I asked." Roxas cut him off. "Come on, Sora, don't have to be so embarrassed all of a sudden about it, you always go on about how much you care for him to me, so why not just tell me?"

"..."

Roxas stared at him and wondered if Sora's face had reached a unhealth level of red, all that blood rushing to his face wasn't a good thing, that's for sure. "Sora...?"

"I...I..." He sputtered. "Roxas, I love him, okay! That's all that matters to me, and he loves me, I know~!"

"Did he tell you?" Roxas cut him off.

Sora shifted uncomfortably on the bed, ringing his hands together. "Well...not exactly...in so many words..."

"Only three." Sora glared at him.

"I don't care, it has nothing to do with you...even if you are my brother." Sora snapped the blond tried to protest.

"Uh...guys?" Riku himself asked as he opened the door. "What's going on?" He asked as he stepped into the room, reciving a sharp glare from Roxas, which was returned. "What?"

Sora jumped up, stamping over to Riku, glaring at Roxas as well now. "Roxas you have one of two options to choose from, you can drop this nonsense or...I'll make you puke again." He smirked.

Roxas looked at his twin puzzled which matched the look on Riku's face as well, both clearly not understanding the boy. "I'm not going to drop anything!" He said standing up as well.

"Fine." Sora shrugged nonclauntly, then smirked wildly. "I warned you." He whipped around, causing Riku jump slightly and shoved the boy against the wall behind him, crushing his mouth over the silvernette's.

"GAHHHHHHHHHH! MY EYESSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" Roxas cried, jumping behind his bed. "!"

Lora brusted into the room the moment after the boys removed themselves from each other. "What's wrong!" She cried worried.

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHY! WHY! IT BURNNNNNNSSSSS! MY SOUL!" Roxas cried, pulling down his sheets, covering himself with them.

Lora blinked her brilliant blue eyes in confusion. "What's wrong dear?" She looked over to Sora and Riku for answers, and noted Riku's red face. "What did you do to him?" She asked suspiously.

Sora grinned, putting his hands behind his head. "We didn't do anything."

Lora looked back at where her elder son was hiding, whining in agony under his bed, back to Sora and Riku. Riku's eys averted when she tried lock with his, his face getting brighter. "Sora, don't make out with Riku in front of your brother. You know how he is about PDA." She scolded him, shaking her head.

Both boys turned red now.

"AHHhhhh! My soul is burned!" Roxas whined, muffled into his pillows he had dragged with him.

"Uh, Roxas hunny? You can come out now, they stopped."

"NO! DO NOT WANT!" He cried, dragging his blanket off his bed and over him.

"Okay, I guess I'll have to tell your friend to go then, if you can't come out." Lora said, feinging nonclaont.

Roxas peeked his head out, Sora and Riku had left the room on orders of his mother, he sighed relieved and climbed over his bed, sitting on it. "Who is it? Hayner? Olette? Pence?" He asked.

"No, that Axel boy from yesterday." She said, smiling a secret smile.

"Why are you looking at me that way, mom?" Roxas asked, turning bright pink.

She laughed. "Oh no reason."

Roxas got up and followed his mother to the stairs. "What do you think about Axel, mom?" He asked curious.

"Oh, I think he's such a lovely boy." Roxas stared at her sadly, she had no idea, oh well. "I think you found a great boy Roxas hun."

"He's not my boyfriend." He said, turning darker in the face as he started down the stairs.

"What ever you say, hunny, what ever you say." She sing songed, walking off.

Roxas partly scowled after his mothers retreating back before he went back to the task at hand, the door, or where ever his mother had left the red head that butted in to his life...he wondered if he would complain about that or not...he'd think about it later.

"Hiya, Roxy baby." A purr came from behind him as he neared the door. He felt a warm body pressed up against his back, it set an internal fire within him. "I've missed you." The purring continued right in his ear, lips pressed against his flesh, turning him in to the mush he was.

Roxas shuttered in response, for his mouth wouldn't work for him anymore. Arms envloped his small frame and held on tightly, slight depseration was felt in the embrace. He turned his face as much as the other allowed but could barely make out creamy skin and black tattos.

"A-Axel." Roxas gluped down his nervousness and whatever eles was burning at the pit of his stomach.

"Hmm, yes Roxy?" Axel hummed, nuzzling the boy's neck affectionatly.

Roxas couldn't for the life of him think of anything to say, his mind was long gone and he didn't even want to know what his body wanted at the moment.

"Hey! If I can't do things with my boyfriend, you can't either, Rox!" Sora interupted, pulling Roxas out of the red head's grip. Glaring at the blond then the red head, whom he still hasn't become fond of yet.

"Sora! He's not my boyfriend!" Roxas protested. Did no one get the memo?

Riku chuckled in the distance where Sora left him. "Yet..." He muttered under his breath, but only Roxas seemed to catch it and sent a glare his way, which earned him swat by Sora.

"No glaring, you." He said.

So Roxas turned his glare to his twin instead, which didn't seem to faze the boy for he was looking Axel up and down, reguarding him worthy or not. "So...you..."

"Axel." Axel corrected.

"Yes, Axel, gracing us with your presence again are you?"

"Yes I am, I just couldn't stay away." He teased, grabbing Roxas back into his arms. "Who could with this cutie haunting their dreams?" He said cuddling the protesting boy.

"Stop molesting my brother!" Sora snapped, his big blue eyes turned to Riku for help.

The silverette needn't be told twice, he swiftly took Roxas out of the red head's hands, twisted one of his arms behind his back semi-painfully, knocked his feet from under him and preched comfortablely on the pyro's back as he hit the floor.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Axel screamed as he tried to lift his head only to have Riku introduce him to the carpet again.

"You upseted Sora..." He stated simply.

"SKFJOFDKFJEKJIE!" Came Axel's muffled response.

"Riku! Stop it!" Roxas cried, flinching forward, but knowing better to try and remove Riku himself, not when it was on Sora's bidding anyway. Riku stayed silent as he restrained the boy now thrashing under him.

"You are SO dead, Walker!" Axel growled out Riku's surname.

"Sora! Tell him to stop." Roxas turned his brother.

"You want him to keep molesting you?" Roxas blushed madly, his mouth opening but no sounds coming out at first.

"N-No, but you can't just sick Riku on him!"

Axel bucked Riku off of him and pinned the boy to the ground, pinning his hands and feet with his own and making sure Riku couldn't rid himself of the red head like he had the silverette, pinned down his hips as well.

"Axel! Stop that! Grah! Can't you be civil for once in your life?" Roxas stamped his foot, oh so manly like.

Axel sighed as Riku started to struggle against him. "Okay, Roxy." He said, letting go only got him socked in the ribs, but he didn't take any notice of it as he stood up.

"Riku!" Sora rushed down to his boyfriend. "You okay? I'm so sorry!" He sounded near tears, over dramatic Sora.

Riku just smiled at him and nodded. "I'm fine Sora, no worries."


End file.
